finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jleverette77/My "REAL" Final Destination 6
Okay so I've been thinking of this for a long time and I finally came up with it. The premonition might not be so promising but this is what I have so far. So there are some high school students, Claire Smith, Steven Jones, Sydney Davis, Griffin Kelley, Jordan Bridges, Lauren Stinson, and Joe Evans at a school in Florida and it is made of strictly concrete. It has been standing for a long while and it is time for construction. It has been deemed safe for at least one more day for the students and there is construction taking place around the school. So throughout the soon to be movie, there are several shots of cracks outside of the school; and they are growing noticably larger. Meanwhile, a gust blows along and a worker inside a craine holding a metal bar loses his blueprints and accedently puts the craine in reverse while getting out of the craine to chase after the blueprints. The craine runs away and almost crashes into the school until a worker catches it and puts it into park. The craine is now dangerously close to the school and the cracks make a brick fall out of the school and brick into the craine and makes the metal bar crash into the craine putting the craine into spin and makes the metal bar crash into the school; causing the top to collapse. Claire, is trapped in between the sliding desks and the ground is cracking underneath her feet. Finally the floor gives out and she falls onto a broken stiar rale holder. The other students flee the room and head to the stairs. But, the ceiling continues to fall and crushes students. Steven, who is trapped in the room where claire died by a locker that fell in front of the door; desperately tries to escape. The projector in the room is now shattered and broken and has caught on fire. Then, it explodes and his blood splatters all over the door window. The remaining students run to the other staircase. Then, there is a shot of the whole top half of the school sliding off of its foundation and plummiting to the ground. They travel down the stairs until an elevator motor explodes causing Sydney to fall and to her horror, the motor was coming right at her and it fell on her, crushing her stomache and pelvis. They then travel down the rest of the stairs and a projector rolls off of the broken floors and falls on Griffin, crushing him completely. The projector breaks one of the stair rale holders and sends it flying towards Jordan and impales her through the chest. Then Lauren and Joe run towards the door when one of the remaining pieces of ceiling falls on one of the workers, Jeff, crushing him completely. Lauren and Joe run to the door when the craine outside explodes and sends the wheel flying towards Lauren, smashing her. Then the entire school comes tumbling down, crushing Joe before he has a chance to escape the school. Then Joe wakes up from his premonition and manages to convince Claire, Steven, Sydney, Griffin, Jordan, and Lauren to leave which is when the school starts to collapse. They barely manage to escape and Joe sees the worker that got crushed and pushes him out of the way just before the remaining ceiling crushes him for real. They then all witness the whole school come tumbling down in flames. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts